The present invention relates to a novel warning, marking and/or barrier arrangement in which there are provided elements such as trestle barriers or other members for warning, marking and/or barring purposes.
For traffic regulations, detours, road barriers and road work various means are used for barring and marking lanes and pedestrian crossings. For marking alone, mostly relatively small and light plastic cones are used, whereas wooden trestle barriers shaped like sawing horses on which a barrier of planks is arranged are preferably used as continuous barriers for larger areas.
The known barrier means, especially trestle barriers, have several disadvantages. They are not very resistant and require considerable costly maintenance. Another disadvantage of the conventional trestle barriers is that they are much too easily moved or even destroyed when struck by vehicles. Such trestle barriers are, thus, often provided with a ballast of rocks of various kinds. These represent a very serious hazard to a vehicle which, due to some mishap, might strike such a barrier, because one of the rocks might accidentally be thrown into the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in design and construction, and which may be economically fabricated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barrier arrangement which is not hazardous to a vehicle and its passengers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a warning, marking and/or barrier arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long life in service and may be economically maintained while in service.
According to the present invention, a novel barrier has been provided and comprises essentially a novel trestle barrier. According to the invention a trestle barrier made of plastic is, thus, provided. As will appear from the following description and claims the trestle barrier according to the present invention may be molded in one or several pieces. When in multiple pieces, three pieces are preferred. With the trestle barrier according to the invention the above-mentioned disadvantages have been eliminated. The trestle barrier according to the present invention is, furthermore, very inexpensive in production. It can easily be handled and it is most suitable for marking and/or barrier purposes.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.